God Needles George
God Needles George was the 15th episode in Season Three of George Lopez; it was also the 43rd overall series episode. Written by Paul A. Kaplan and Mark Torgove, the episode, which was directed by John Pasquin, premiered on ABC-TV on February 6, 2004. Synopsis When Mr. Needles is found to be suffering from a large tumor, George contemplates putting the dog down, while Max prays for a miracle. Storyline When the family dog, a one Mr. Needles, gets sick, he is taken to the Companion Pet Clinic, as, Dr. Lisby, the veternarian, gives his diagnosis on Mr. Needles, in which discovered that he has a tumor. George doesn't want to pay $3,000 to have Dr. Lisby remove the tumor, so he and Angie both decide to put him to sleep, but, asking Dr. Lisby, who offered the option, how much it would cost, George also balks at that idea, because it would cost $150 to do that. So, after they leave the pet hospital, Max later prays to God, later prompts George to pray with him for the dog to get healed of his tumor, which indeed happens, seemingly miraculously. Upon tha follow-up appointment to the vet hospital, Dr. Lisby, who's jus run a second X-ray on Mr. Needles, couldn't find the tumor which he found on the Lopee's first trip to see him, to which George has to respond by honor Max's request into taking a trip to Mexico to crawl on the cobblestone path to and pray at the Church of the Virgin of Guadalupe, which he promised to do if the dog was healed by prayer. Reluctantly, George, after talking with Father Rick, the head priest of the neighborhood Catholic parish, decides to honor his promise, as he finally does to go Mexico, where he meets a man who was doing the same as he in crawling the path to the church, who promised God that if his life was spared as a flood ripped through his village, he'd crawl the path, as George asks him "who would know?", if they both decided not to continue, as the man tells him "God would know", as they complete the path to the church together. After George returns home from the trip, he has to ice down his sore knees, as Mr. Needles jumps up on the couch to gratuitously lick him, as George tells him "I can't move, Go to Carmen's room!" Starring *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Steve Hytner as Dr. Lisby *David Purdham as Father Rick *Rudy Ramos as The "Old Man" *Mr. Needles as Himself Trivia *Even though Mr. Needles survives, this is his last appearance in the show, even though he's mentioned a few times throughout the remainder of the show. *Some viewers felt George shouldn't have gone through with his ridiculous promise (as he WANTED the dog to die.) Quotes *'George': Just remember, Max. Every time a bell rings, a dog gets back its huevos. ---- *'George' Mr. Needles: It's so sad, Angie. He's kissing his ass goodbye. ---- Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title